


Vahşi Kurt ve Yaralı Köpek

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Werewolf, wolfstar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Havayı döven pençelerin sesi çınlıyordu kulaklarında, kırbaç gibi ses çıkarmışlardı geceyi yararken ve bir şey acıyla feryat etmişti sonrasında, bir köpek.





	Vahşi Kurt ve Yaralı Köpek

Hırıltılar duyuyordu, karanlığın içinden yükselen saldırgan ve vahşi hırıltılar ve bir de köpek sesi, siyah tüylü bir yığından yükselen acı dolu bir uluma. Ayak sesleri yükseliyordu hemen arkasından, pati demek daha doğru olurdu belki de ya da pençe, vahşi doğa belgesellerinde olduğu gibi can havliyle kaçan bir ceylanın ve tüm vahşiliğiyle onu kovalayan devasa bir aslanın ormanın yabani bitki örtüsünü kat ederken çıkaracakları türden sesler. Hiç izlememişti aslında vahşi doğa belgeseli, o halde nereden biliyordu ceylanı kovalayan aslanı? Daha da önemlisi o hangisiydi acaba, kovalayan mı kovalanan mı? Aslan mı, ceylan mı?

Havayı döven pençelerin sesi çınlıyordu kulaklarında, kırbaç gibi ses çıkarmışlardı geceyi yararken ve bir şey acıyla feryat etmişti sonrasında, bir köpek. Yoksa kendisi miydi o sesi çıkaran? Net olarak hatırlayamasa da ihtimal vermiyordu buna zira köpek olmamıştı hiç hayatı boyunca. Ama tüyleri olduğunu hatırlıyordu, uzun kahverengi gri arası bir renge sahip tüyler; kollarını kaplıyor, ellerine kadar uzanıyor ve sipsivri tırnakların başladığı yerde sonlanıyordu. Sadece kuşlarda tüy bulunduğunu söylemişti biri ona daha önce, diğer hayvanlarda tüy değil, kıl olurmuş. Başka bir vahşi doğa belgeselinden mi öğrenmişti yoksa bunu da? Ama hiç izlememişti ki daha önce… Biri söylemiş olmalıydı o halde bunu da, ceylanı kovalayan aslan mı söylemişti ya da başka bir aslan, gözleri alışılmadık şekilde yeşil olan dişi bir tanesi. 

Köpek olmadığı gibi aslan da değildi demek ki. Ama o da ulumuştu köpek gibi fakat keskin bir acının tonunda değildi onunki; kanını kıpır kıpır eden bembeyaz bir ışığa doğru ulumuştu, daha saldırgan ve vahşi notalarla. Önünde, tam karşısında biri vardı; bir an için onun bir insan olduğunu zannetmişti ama ikinci defa aynı tarafa baktığında çimenlerin arasında durup ona meydan okuyan şeyin bir köpek olduğunu görmüştü; siyah tüylü, siyah gözlü devasa bir köpek. 

Hırlamıştı köpeğe tehdit eder gibi ve köpek de ona hırlamıştı ukalaca. Sonrasında bir kırbaç şaklaması duyulmuştu sessiz gecede çığlık atan ve köpeği düştüğü çimenlikte bırakarak koşmuştu ormana doğru, gideceği yönü bilmez bir halde. Devamı… Hatırlayamıyordu devamını, bölük pörçük anılar yitip gidiyordu zihninin keşmekeşinin içinde. Yapraklar ve dallardan oluşan bir fırtına çıkmış ve onu buraya, şu anda üzerinde yatmakta olduğu soğuk ve tozlu zemine fırlatmıştı sanki. Yoksa köpek miydi onu buraya getiren? Birbirinden kopuk, bulanık anılar canlanıyordu kapalı göz kapaklarının ardında. Sert bir şey göğsünün ortasına çarpmış ve devirmişti onu, kırmızı bir ışık görebilmişti ancak son anda ve bir şey bacağından çekiştirerek sürüklemişti onu kapkaranlık bir boşluğa iniyormuş gibi görünen basamaklar boyunca. Köpek. Evet, köpekti onu sürükleyen, ayak bileğini kavramıştı çenesiyle ama dişleri batmamıştı etine. Son hatırladığı, eski eşyalarla zevksizce dekore edilmiş tozlu bir odanın karanlık bir köşesine kıvrılmış, göz kapaklarının ağırlığına teslim olurken ondan birkaç adım uzakta bitkin bir halde yere serilmiş siyah köpeğin kalçasına yakın bir yarayı yaladığıydı.

Gerçeklik, yüzüne adeta bir tokat gibi çarparken aniden gözlerini açtı. İlk fark ettiği şey burnunu dolduran ve midesini bulandıran rutubet kokusu olmuştu; cenin pozisyonu almıştı uyurken bir şekilde; kirli camlardan içeri boğuk bir ışık süzülüyor ve odayı dolduran loş ışık, havada uçuşan toz tanelerini görünür kılıyordu. Nerede olduğunu anlamak için ikinci defa düşünmesine gerek yoktu, herhangi bir insanın istemeyeceği kadar çok vakit geçirmişti burada. Bağıran Baraka’daydı, her dolunay gecesinin sabahında kendini bulduğu yerde. 

Bir elini, gözle dahi görülebilen toz tabakasına aldırış etmeksizin yere dayayarak doğrulmaya çalıştı, vücudundaki her bir kas adeta çığlık atıyordu o hareket etmeye çalıştıkça ve Remus Lupin’in ikinci defa düşünmesine gerek olmayan başka bir şey daha varsa o da omuzlarına ve sırtına bıçak gibi saplanan bu ağrının tek sebebinin, gece boyunca sert bir zeminde yattığı gerçeği olmadığıydı. Ağrıya aldırış etmemeye çalışarak bin bir gayretle kendini oturur pozisyona getirdi ama omurgası boyunca yayılıp kuyruk sokumuna saplanan dayanılmaz acı karşısında dudaklarının arasından zayıf bir iniltinin çıkmasına engel olamamıştı. 

“Remus?” 

Sağ tarafında bir yerlerden yükselen endişeli ses karşısında donakalırken doğrulma çabasını yarıda bıraktı ve birkaç dakika öncesinde zihninde canlanan anıları anımsamaya çalıştı. Beyaz bir ışık vardı ve bir de köpek, çimenlik bir alanda. 

Telaşlı ve hızlı adım sesleri yükseldi odanın dışından ve eski döşemeleri gıcırdatarak ilerleyen bir çift ayak girdi görüş alanına. 

Kırbaç sesine benzer bir ses duymuştu; hayır, o sesi çıkaran kendisiydi. Ve bir köpek acıyla ulumuştu. 

Ayakların sahibi önünde diz çöktü ve omuzlarından tutarak onu kendine bakmaya zorladı. Endişeyle boyanmış simsiyah gözler vardı karşısında, onlara tezat solgun tenin üstünde iri birer boncuğa benziyorlardı, siyah, kıvırcık saçlar tamamlıyordu karşısındaki suretin o bilindik görüntüsünü. 

“İyi misin?”

İyi miydi? Bilmiyordu. O anda Remus Lupin hiçbir şey bilmiyor, görmüyor ve hatta duymuyordu; gözlerinin önünde arkadaşının yüzü değil, yarasını yalayan siyah bir köpek vardı ve kulaklarına ulaşan tek ses de dolunayın altında ormana koşmadan önce duyduğu ulumaydı. Göğsünün ortasına ansızın oturan bir yumru nefesini keserken omzundaki elleri iterek hayalet görmüş gibi geri çekildi. 

Ona zarar vermişti. Sirius. Sirius’a zarar vermişti. 

Ondan olabildiğince uzağa kaçarak dizlerini karnına çekti ve kollarını etrafına sardı, dehşet dolu bakışlarını Sirius’un okul formasının belindeki yırtığa ve pençe darbesiyle birbirinden ayrılmış kumaşların gözler önüne serdiği derin yaraya dikmişti. Kurumuş kanla lekelenmişti Sirius’un esmer teni, kendisinin sebep olduğu yaradan fışkıran kanla. 

Hafif kahverengiye çalan renge bakarken allak bullak zihnindeki parça parça anılar anlam kazanmaya başlamıştı. James, Quidditch maçında sakatlandığı için hastane kanadında yatıyordu, kaçmaya çalışırken Madam Pomfrey’e yakalanmıştı; Peter ise Mrs. Norris’in kuyruğuna basarak kedinin ortalığı ayağa kaldırmasına sebep olmuş ve Filch tarafından McGonagall’ın yanına götürülmüştü; iki Çapulcunun hesapta olmayan engellemeleri neticesinde Remus’la ilgilenmek de Sirius’a kalmıştı. Ne var ki Sirius, animagus formunun gerçekten de devasa bir köpek oluşu hesaba katıldığında dahi vahşi bir kurdu tek başına alt edebilecek güce sahip değildi. Nitekim belindeki uzun pençe yarasından anlaşıldığı üzere alt edememişti de.

Remus, oturduğu zeminin kirini ve tozunu farkında olmadan pantolonuyla silerek, kumaşı yıpranmış küf kokulu eski bir koltuğa çarpana kadar geriye gitti. Dizlerinin etrafındaki kolları kaskatı kesilmişti, kollarını biraz gevşetse yırtıcı bir hayvan misali Sirius’un üzerine atlayıp onu paramparça edecekmiş gibi yapıştırmıştı dizlerini karnına.

Sirius’un şaşkın ve endişeli gözleri, Remus’un dehşet dolu bakışlarını takip ederek onu bu denli korkutan şeyin ne olduğu fark ettiklerinde, gece göğünü andıran siyahlıklarının arasında tarifsiz bir şefkate büründüler. Sirius, dizlerinin üzerinde, ellerini öne doğru uzatarak Remus’a doğru yaklaştı temkinlice, yaralı bir hayvanı ürkütüp kaçırmaktan endişe eder gibi.

“Remus, gel buraya.” 

Sesi yumuşak ve anlayışlıydı; yüzüne diktiği gözlerinden dünyanın tüm şefkati yansıyordu. Oysa ona bağırıp çağırması, nasıl bir canavar olduğunu haykırarak o odadan koşarak uzaklaşması gerekirdi. Ama her daim burnunun dikine giden, söz dinlemeyen, kim ne derse desin en sonunda yine kendi bildiğini okuyan arkadaşı; yine o lanet olası inadına sarılarak kendisine yaklaşmaya devam ediyordu. Olabildiğince uzağa kaçması gerekirken o, canavarın, kollarının arasına gönüllü olarak gidiyordu.

“Yaklaşma bana Sirius.” dedi çatallaşmış ve ağlamaklı bir sesle. Biriktirdiğini fark etmediği yaşlar, göz pınarlarından aşağı süzülüyordu usulca. 

Sirius, dizlerinin üzerinde bir adım daha attı ona doğru, sonra bir tane daha. Öne uzattığı elleri, Remus’un titreyen kollarına değmek üzereydi. Buna dayanamazdı, zarar verdiği bedenin şefkat ve sevgi dolu ellerini, teninde hissetmeye dayanamazdı. Çünkü hak etmiyordu bunu Remus, karşısındaki siyah gözlü oğlandan gelecek tek bir güzel şeyi bile hak etmiyordu; öfkesine layık olabilirdi ancak ve nefretine. 

Temkinli parmak uçları, tüyleri dikilmiş koluna değdiği anda elektrik çarpmış gibi ayağa fırladı ve hantal adımlarının el verdiği ölçüde hızlı hareket ederek çerçevesi dökülen kapıya yöneldi. Fakat Sirius ondan daha hızlı ve çok daha çevikti; Remus’un insan bedeni içindeki kurdun hayvansı ataklığı karşısında her defasında afallıyor olabilirdi ama görünen o ki Sirius, animagusunun insan doğasına aykırı hareketlerini benimsemekle kalmamış üstüne onun çevikliğinden kendisine de bir parça katmıştı. Remus, kapıya giden yolu yarılayamadan Sirius’un bitkin ama güçlü kolları tarafından kavranmış ve kendisini sıcak ve tanıdık bir bedene yaslanmış halde bulmuştu.

“Saçmalama, Aylak.” dedi Sirius, sinirlendiğini belli eden bir tavırla. Ama içi nefretle doldurulmuş bir sinir değildi bu, aksine, Remus’un boğazında düğümlenip nefes almasını güçleştiren hayal kırıklığı yüklü bir sinirdi, sevgiyle harmanlanmış bir sinirdi. 

Remus, sıcak yaşların gözlerini terk ettiğini hissederken kendisini sımsıkı tutan inatçı kollara direnmeyi bırakarak Sirius’un güven veren sıcaklığıyla sarmalanmış halde kıpırtısız bir şekilde durdu ve dışarıdan duyulmasına aldırış etmeksizin ağlamaya başladı.

“Seni yaraladım. Seni yaraladım. Çok özür dilerim, Sirius.”

Sirius, kolları arasındaki perişan bedeni bir bebek gibi ileri geri sallayarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışırken Remus, aynı sözleri mantra gibi tekrar ediyordu boğuk sesiyle. “Seni yaraladım. Merlin, seni yaraladım.”

“Ben de seni sersemlettim, Aylak. Ödeşmiş sayılırız.” dedi Sirius, biraz fazla neşeli bir şekilde. Elini, Remus’un göğsüne yasladığı başına götürerek saçlarını okşadı nazikçe. Sirius’un dokunuşları midesine kramplar sokuyordu, parmakları saçlarının arasında gezinirken kalbi demir bir yumruğun içinde eziliyordu adeta. 

“Neden?” diye fısıldadı ağlamaktan zayıf düşmüş sesiyle. “Neden yapıyorsun bunu?”

“Çünkü seni seviyorum sersem.” diye karşılık verdi Sirius, biraz gocunmuş bir şekilde ama ciddi olmadığı belli oluyordu alaylı ses tonundan. Ama Remus işitmiyordu kendisine söylenenleri, Sirius’un ağzından çıkan her bir hece zehirli dikenler gibi vücuduna batarken kulaklarına ulaşan yegâne ses, siyah bir köpeğin gece göğünde asılı bıraktığı acı dolu ulumasıydı. Omuzlarına ve sırtına dolanmış kolları sertçe iterek bu sevgi dolu kıskaçtan kurtulmaya çalıştı ama Sirius, dönüşümden sonra halsiz düşmüş kaslarına kıyasla çok daha güçlüydü. Remus’un etrafındaki kollarını inadına daha da sıkılaştırarak gitmesine müsaade etmezken teskin edici ama sert sesi, kulaklarını dolduran ulumayı delip geçerek ona ulaşıyordu. 

“Bunu sana bir daha asla söylemeyeceğim, Aylak. Sen, bir canavar değilsin; bu hayatta tanıdığım en düşünceli, en güzel kalpli, en naif insansın ve bir canavar olsan bile seni sevmekten bir an olsun vazgeçmezdim.” Duraksayarak Remus’u kendine daha çok bastırdı ve burnunu kumral saçlarının arasına gömdü, tekrar konuşmaya başladığında sesi çok daha yumuşaktı. “Sen, benim hayatta başıma gelen en güzel şeysin, ne olursa olsun.” 

Gözlerinden çok daha fazla gözyaşı boşalır ve Sirius’un okul gömleğini ıslatırken Remus taşlaşmış kollarını kaldırarak karşısındaki ılık ve tanıdık bedenin etrafına sardı ve yüzünü göğsüne gömdü. 

"Çok özür dilerim Sirius. Affet beni, özür dilerim." 

Durmaksızın aynı şeyi fısıldıyordu, kaç kere özür dilediğini sayamamıştı ama ne kadar söylerse söylesin yeterli gelmiyor gibiydi. Başka diller de biliyor olmayı diledi o an, özrünü onlarca farklı şekilde ifade edebileceği; sadece kendisinin inandığı bir Tanrı'ya dua eder gibi binlerce, on binlerce defa tekrarlayabileceği diller. Var olmuş ve var olacak her dilde ondan af dileyebilmek istedi, hayatının sonuna kadar her gün, her saniye.

Sirius' un elleri sırtında aşağı yukarı hareket ediyordu sakince. "Önemli değil, Aylak." dedi sabırla Remus'un dilediği her perişan özürde. 

Remus, en sonunda sakinleşip gözyaşları dindiğinde başını Sirius'un göğsünden kaldırıp o çok sevdiği, hayatı boyunca bakmak istediği, gece göğünden bile daha güzel ve kutsal olan siyah gözlere ve içlerindeki derin sevgiye baktı kelimelere dökemeyeceği bir minnettarlıkla. Öne eğilerek alınlarını birbirine yasladı ve gözlerini kapatarak kendini Sirius'un düzenli soluklarını dinlemeye bıraktı. Evde olmak gibiydi onun kolları arasında, sıcaklığıyla sarmalanmış halde olmak; cennetten yükselen ilahileri dinlemek gibiydi yüzüne çarpan ılık nefesini dinlemek ve rüyada süzülmek gibiydi onun varlığını bedeninin her bir zerresinde hissetmek.

"Seni seviyorum, Pati." diye mırıldandı minnet ve sevgi dolu bir sesle. Bakmasa bile biliyordu karşısındaki dudakların kendilerine has o havayla kıvrıldıklarını.

"Ben de seni seviyorum, Aylak." dedi Sirius da çok nadir kullandığı, herhangi bir alay tınısından yoksun ciddi bir tonla. "Ama burada biraz daha kalırsak McGonagall dersleri ektiğimiz için bizi mahvedecek." diye ekledi hemen arkasından ciddiyetini her zamanki alaylı haliyle örterek.

Remus'tan ayrılarak elini tuttu ve kapıya ve arkasındaki merdivene doğru hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Remus, Sirius'un peşi sıra, onun adımlarına ayak uydurmaya çalışarak ilerlerken yüzünde, daha önce orada hiç yer edinmemiş yepyeni bir tebessüm vardı. Hayatı boyunca bir canavar olduğuna inanmış ve inandırılmış bir çocuğun kırılmış kalbini onaran aşkın dudaklarına tesir etme şekliydi bu tebessüm, kurtarıcısına duyduğu minnetle doluydu.

"Eğer daha hızlı yürümeye başlamazsan, sana yemin ederim, bir sonraki iksir dersinde Slughorn'u, seninle Sümsükus'u partner yapmaya ikna ederim."

Sirius'un tehdidi karşısında dayanamayarak kahkaha atmaya başlarken dediğini yaparak adımlarını hızlandırdı ve söğüdün kökleri arasındaki aralıktan çıkarak okula doğru koşmaya başladılar. Ayak sesleri boş arazide yankılanıyor ve kahkahaları sabah havasına karışıyordu.


End file.
